


The stars are lonely

by aMass0fvoices



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pitch Pearl, Void!Danny, a lot of it is angst, also majority of these characters dont use their cannon names, i have comfort planned i swear, i have wounded this boy, it is danny angst, its a sort of greek mythology au, its angst, only phantom is actually called phantom, this thing is enough of a monster without it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMass0fvoices/pseuds/aMass0fvoices
Summary: In the beginning, there was only Space and Time. Then, they began making Others.From there, things move (at least to an immortal) rather quickly.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if its pandemic or my lack of an internal clock, but it feels like ive been this thing for half a year. in reality, i started working on it the 11th of december.
> 
> in other news, like the tags say (god damn i really rambled there, didnt i?) phantom is the only character that actually uses his cannon name. i think its relatively easy to figure out who everyone else is, but let me know if you cant figure out who someone is!
> 
> i think thats about it... oh! heads up, i didnt flesh out an entire pantheon or a whole ass mythos. i struggled to explain some things, so im really sorry if anything confuses you.

In the beginning, there was only Space and Time. The two got along well enough, but the universe was… empty.

Then, Space created Earth. Time helped some, but they were slightly preoccupied with their own creation, Wind. The two younger Beings were introduced, and they were nearly inseparable.

And for some time, that's all there was. Space and Time, watching from afar as Earth and Wind interacted.

One day however, Earth decided to make something of his own. _Things_. Plants and animals, all manner of bugs and fish and mammals and lizards, all unique in some way.

But they never lived for very long. As fast as Earth could create them, they died out slightly faster. These creatures just couldn’t survive on this dark ball of rock the Beings inhabited.

So Wind and Earth went to their creators. They requested something more to fill the universe, something to give light, to help their own creations thrive.

And so Space and Time made more Beings. Day came first, the eldest of three. She had bright orange hair, and her clear blue eyes would watch the earth avidly, her beautiful irises the sky the creatures would see. Her role would be to help hold up the next Being.

Sol, as they named him, would give light to the world Earth and Wind would build. He was strong and tall, his hair so bright a yellow it would blind one if they stared too long. He was arrogant and haughty, something Time and Space were sure to lessen in the last of the trio.

Space had thought only the two were needed, but Time knew the truth. If the world were bathed with light forever, Earth’s creations would wither and die. Time went to their sibling, and together they made Night. With Night, came the stars.

He was the youngest and smallest of the trio, something the mortals would later refer to as ‘the baby brother’. Night was vastly different from Sol and Day, his appearance more similar to Space than his actual siblings.

Night always seemed to be cast in shadow. His hair was a deep black, sprinkled with fallen stars. His skin, when uncovered by his cloak, was smooth and pale, unmarred but for the ends of his fingers and the tips of his toes, which looked to have been dipped in black. However, most of these features were outshined by his eyes. Night had pure, glowing white eyes, made to seem even brighter when considered with his black sclera.

Sol enjoyed teasing his brother that he bore his duty on his sleeve, and he technically did. Around his shoulders, Night wore a cloak made specially for him by Space. It was dotted in white, and made up the night sky.

Every day, as Sol and Day ended their duties, Night would begin his. He would take some of the brilliant light from his eyes, and use it to light the stars upon his cloak. As he lit the stars, the light in his eyes would dim to a pale blue. And when Sol and Day would prepare for dawn, one by one the light in the stars would return to his eyes, and the next night he would start the process over again.

The three weren’t close, as their schedules were almost always conflicting. But they still talked when they could, and they adjusted to their positions very quickly, each as the sky, sun and night respectively.

As the three fell into their roles, things returned to normal. Space and Time returned to watching from afar, and Earth and Wind began creating things again.

* * *

So it went for a long time.

Then, Earth created humans.

Somehow, they knew of the Beings that caused the world to exist. They called them Gods. Celestials.

The humans worshipped them.

But their knowledge was… wrong.

Night had no idea how wrong they were for quite some time. He watched the humans sometimes, but not many were awake when he did.

One night however, he witnessed a fairly common interaction. A young human was awake, and would not go to sleep as his mother instructed him. He asked her to tell him a story first. So she did.

Night listened as she told the boy of the gods of the sun and sky. The good Day and Sol. How Space and Time made them to help the world flourish.

Then she spoke of their evil brother, Night. How the siblings fought every dawn and dusk.

As the sun set, Sol and Day would weaken, and Night would rule for a time, while the good siblings gathered their strength, waiting to strike at dawn.

Sol used his light to battle Night’s army of stars. Day would shield the earth from her evil brother, covering his black sky with her own pure blue.

Night tried not to let the story get to him. He was already distant with his siblings. They rested while he worked, and vice versa. They only saw each other at dawn and dusk, and by then, one was always preparing to start. They talked every few days, but not always.

Those interactions became rarer now. When his siblings didn’t seem to notice, Night told himself it was nothing. That he would be fine, even as his heart felt like it was breaking.

The black on his fingers and toes bled onto his hands and feet.

Space pondered why the stars seemed dimmer.

* * *

More time passed like this. Eventually, more gods were created to lighten the workload of Earth and Wind. Still more came to be because the humans simply needed them.

None of these new gods spoke to Night very much, if they did at all. Most thought him to be an unintended byproduct of Day and Sol being created, a defective god given a job out of pity.

Night did his best to ignore these comments. He shut himself off further, focusing almost entirely on his stars.

Against his better judgement, Night still sometimes listened to the humans’ stories.

One night, instead of the usual ‘evil brother’, he listened to a young boy, sitting by himself on the roof of his home. The boy looked up at Night’s stars, and he smiled. His voice was soft as he spoke.

“It’s me, Aeneas. Um, hi again. Sorry I wasn’t here last night, ma needed my help with chores. She says I shouldn’t be talking to you. The only story she tells us now is the battles of dawn and dusk.”

Night listened as the boy, Aeneas, told him about his day. The boys near his home mocked him, told him that his favorite god was evil. His mother was convinced that Night would corrupt him, make him part of his army of stars --apparently, they weren’t lit with his own light, but human souls Night had stolen away-- something Aeneas said he wouldn’t mind.

As dawn approached, Aeneas said his goodbyes and went back inside his home. As the stars went out and the light returned to his eyes, Night made a note to return here and listen to Aeneas again.

* * *

Night spent years listening to the boy, and he began to think of the human as a friend.

The blackness coating his hands and feet receded some, retreating back to his fingers and toes. The stars grew a little brighter.

Then, one evening, Night came to realize something.

Humans were temporary. No matter how much he enjoyed listening to Aeneas, a day would come when he died. Or worse, Aeneas might realize the humans around him were right. That Night was evil. Night knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

So he made a decision. He stopped visiting Aeneas. This way, Night would be able to believe whatever he liked about Aeneas. As far as he knew, the boy grew up to be a great hero, founding some glorious empire before dying well-off and happy.

But as he took away one of his too-few comforts, Night drew even further in on himself. He barely spoke to anyone as it was, and no one seemed to notice when he stopped socializing entirely.

The black spread up his forearms and calves.

The stars dimmed again, more than before. Space grew concerned.

* * *

Night didn’t watch the humans anymore. If simply distancing himself from one human was so painful, he didn’t dare risk becoming attached to any others.

He told himself it didn’t matter. That the mortals all hated him regardless.

Night tried not to pay attention as his heart splintered even further.

* * *

Space and Time were planning.

They worried that Night would be consumed by his despair and loneliness. The other gods had started to notice the stars were dimming. Even Sol was worried.

Day suggested they make Night a partner, someone to keep him company.

The Elders thought it was a wonderful idea.

And so they created a new god. Phantom would be the god of the moon.

His name was courtesy of Sol, who joked that his pure white hair and eerie green eyes made him look like one of Death’s ghosts. In response, Death instead suggested Phantom.

Time and Space explained to the new god that he had two jobs.

His first, was to help brighten the sky now that the stars were dimming.

His second, was to help Night brighten those dimming stars.

Phantom was uncertain about his second job. How could the moon help brighten stars? He asked Time about this dilemma, but the Elder would not tell him.

Nevertheless, after just a few days, Phantom was ready to start his duty, and the night of debut was soon upon them.

* * *

Night was slightly weary. For the past few days, his siblings had been giving him odd looks when they saw each other at dawn and dusk.

And tonight they had given him wide smiles. It was strange.

Night shrugged it off and focused on lighting his stars.

He wasn’t even a quarter of the way done when he noticed it. The sliver of light hanging in the sky, positioned just above Polaris.

Above his heart star. Shining _brighter_ than his heart star.

Night brought a shaky hand up to the Polaris on his cloak, clutching at the fabric directly over his heart.

He floated slowly out of the sky, landing in a wooded clearing somewhere. His thoughts were a mess, each whizzing through his brain so fast it made his head spin.

Were… were the Elders… _replacing him_?

Night looked down at his trembling hands, staring at the black he knew had crept up to his shoulders, his cloak hiding the ink that was nearly to his hips.

“Perhaps they are right to do so,” he mumbled brokenly. “What point is there to a god that cannot fulfill his duty?”

Night wrapped his arms around himself, looking back up at the sky, his dim, pale blue eyes filled with tears.

“Hello? Are you Night?”

Night stiffened, slowly turning around to face the voice.

Standing before him was a new god. His bright green eyes cast a soft glow on his face, the ends of his white bangs appearing to be pale green.

The god was clothed in flowing black and white fabric, cinched around his waist with a gray belt, a pearlescent circle adorning the front.

Night nodded, and the light made his tears glitter. Then the god noticed them, he panicked.

“I-I’m Phantom, god of the moon. Are-are you alright?”

Night sniffled, looking at Phantom slightly confused.

“What’s a moon?”

Phantom smiled a little, and walked over to Night’s left side, pointing to the sliver above Polaris.

“That’s the moon. It’s my first night doing this, when I saw how small it was, I got so worried that I messed it up! Time said that it’s ok that it’s small right now. Apparently it’ll change size?”

While Phantom was speaking, Night’s heart plummeted. He didn’t notice as more tears ran down his face, breath picking up.

In a daze, he stared at Phantom and whispered softly, “You’re the one they’re replacing me with?”

Phantom cut himself off of his nervous rambling and turned to stare at Night.

“What do you mean!? I’m not replacing anyone! I’m supposed to help light the sky since the stars are dimming. I’m also supposed to help Night brighten the stars again, but I have no idea how I’ll do _that_.”

Night turned his head back to the sky, eyes immediately searching out his stars.

“They can’t possibly be dimming, I would’ve-”

Night cut himself off with a gasp, one that quickly rolled over into hiccupping sobs. His stars _were_ dimming, and _he hadn’t even noticed_.

Night held himself tightly as he cried, and Phantom, having no idea what to do, just panicked quietly next to him.

Finally, Night’s sobs quieted to sniffles and the occasional hiccup.

Phantom hesitated for a few seconds before finally taking a step towards the other god, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Night spun around and jerked backwards. His hand found its way back to Polaris, his heart pounding underneath his cloak.

Phantom was looking worriedly at him, and Night wasn’t sure how to feel. The other god opened his mouth to say something, and Night ran.

He shot off into the trees, getting a good distance away before he melted into the shadows, his dark features easily hidden from the light of the moon and stars.

Night watched as Phantom flew by, slowing slightly to look around more closely before continuing onward.

Stepping out of the shadows, the god looks after him for a bit. Finally turning his gaze back to the sky, Night’s heart plummets even further. His stars don’t bring him any joy or comfort, only worsen his sadness.

More than half of his stars aren’t even lit. Those that are blink pitifully in the sky, nearly invisible compared to the moon.

As it always had been before, Night felt nothing as the blackness spread. Now, however, it surged. As he would discover later, it crawled over his neck and collarbone, the patches on his legs rising to meet its partner.

Throwing one final heartbroken look at the moon, Night shot off in the opposite direction of Phantom.

* * *

Night did not finish lighting the stars that night.

The next, the sky was empty but for the moon. It would remain like this for some time.

* * *

Space was far past concerned at this point. They were _terrified_.

Night --their third son. The child that had somehow stayed the smallest of the gods, even when he was one of the oldest. One of the most caring, kindest, sweetest gods-- was missing.

No one had seen him in days.

No one had seen the stars in days.

Perhaps that is part of why Space was so terrified. The light of the stars came from Night, and Space knew their son cared about his stars more than anything.

This left two possible scenarios.

The first, that Night so upset he couldn’t bring himself to light even one star.

The second… while no god had ever died before, they still didn’t know if it was impossible.

Space returned to their search, spreading their awareness across the earth, hoping beyond hope to find their son.

* * *

Phantom felt awful.

He had upset his partner enough to make them _disappear_.

Since that first night, Phantom had spent every possible second searching for the other god. He knew how unlikely it was he would find Night, but he had to try.

So he did. He searched and searched and searched. He scoured the earth until Sol and Day began their work. Phantom felt terrible when they looked at him with their sad, sad eyes. It was his fault their little brother was missing, and he couldn’t find so much as a trace.

Finally, Time told him to stop. They had told him the longer the stars went un-lit, the more likely they would be to fall.

If they did fall to earth, terrible things could happen. And so Phantom was forced to give up his search.

Time had told him to keep watch from the moon. That if a star _were_ to fall, Phantom would know what to do.

Phantom spent his last night on earth fervently searching for Night. And at dawn, he turned away from Night’s siblings, filled with shame and self-loathing that he had messed everything up so badly.

* * *

Danny was not aware of the frantic search for him.

He was not aware of his parent’s fearful worry.

He was, however, aware of his self-perceived failures.

He had failed his duty.

He had failed his siblings.

He had failed the Elders.

He had failed his own stars.

He didn't even feel worthy of his godly name. Instead, he'd started thinking of himself as Danny, a human name he particularly liked.

Hot, angry tears rolled down his face. Anger at himself, his weakness, his loneliness, his-

“Night?”

The god froze, tears still dripping off his blackened chin. Danny quickly pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Footsteps behind him drew nearer.

"Not Night. Call me Danny."

The footsteps paused but for a moment.

"If that's what you want, I'll call you Danny."

Phantom stopped a pace behind him.

“So this is where you’ve been?”

Danny didn’t respond.

The silence hung between them a minute longer, before Phantom took two steps and sat next to the other god.

Their gazes were fixed on the earth, hundreds of thousands of miles below them.

Phantom finally broke the silence.

“It looks so different from up here.”

Danny grunted.

Phantom looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Danny’s face seemed completely hidden in shadow.

“I was looking for you on earth.”

Danny stayed quiet.

“I… I didn’t realize the humans were aware we existed.”

The other god stiffened.

“...you heard some of the humans’ stories?”

Phantom scowled.

“If by ‘stories’ you mean complete nonsense, then yes, I did. I actually heard quite a few of them.” he sniffed. “Either I’ve been lied to, or the mortals have no idea what they’re talking about.”

Danny barked out a laugh, his hood slipping back a little. While his nose and parts of his cheeks became visible, everything else remained hidden in shadow.

“They have any new material? All they ever talked about when I listened was the whole ‘evil Night versus Sol and Day’. It got to be so repetitive!” he continued under his breath, “not that it felt any better the hundredth time around.”

Phantom frowned. He’d have to do something about that.

“It hasn’t changed that much, the uncreative little bastards. Though, you are more heavily outnumbered now.”

Danny smiled bitterly.

“Yeah? Who joined rank against me?”

Phantom grinned, leaning forward to look directly into Danny’s face.

“Your brother and sister are aided by the mighty Phantom! God of the moon and son of the sun!”

The older of the two snorted before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.

“‘Son of the sun’!? I almost want to meet the mortal that came up with that!” His laughter died down, but soon started again.

“Can you imagine? Sol! Having children!”

As Danny’s laughter calmed to quiet chuckles, he glanced over at Phantom, ready to make some joke about ‘turning to the dark side’. Danny’s eyes locked with Phantom’s who was staring intently at his face.

“What? Have I got something on my-” Danny brought his hands up to his cheeks, and he froze when his hands didn’t brush against the edge of his hood.

* * *

Phantom stared. And stared. And stared some more.

Because what else was he supposed to do in this situation!?

Danny’s face was covered --well, not _covered_ , but getting close to it-- in black. The only part of his face clear was his nose, eyes and part of his cheeks.

Phantom reached his hand toward Danny’s face, but the other jerked backwards, losing his balance in his frantic escape.

“Don’t- don’t touch me! It might-... it might spread to you.”

Danny looked so scared. Tears ran in rivers down his cheeks, and his chest heaved. The black framing his face crept forward just slightly.

Phantom stayed where he was, terrified this would be exactly like their first meeting.

He clenched his jaw. No. This would be different. He wouldn’t leave Danny to suffer by himself. Not again. Phantom launched himself forward, tackling the other into a hug.

Danny sobbed openly now, pushing weakly against the hug. Phantom’s eyes burned as he listened to Danny, as the other’s tears wet his shoulder. He adjusted their position, pulling Danny into his lap and running a hand through his hair.

Phantom continued to comfort Danny as he cried. His heartbreaking sobs petered off into hiccups and sniffles, and still the older god did not move. He stopped trying to push Phantom away. He rested his head on Phantom’s chest, his arms wrapped around his torso. Phantom alternated between petting his hair and rubbing his back.

"It's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok. Better than, if I have anything to say about it"

As Danny fell asleep, Phantom continued to comfort him, even as he felt his own exhaustion weighing him down, nodding off soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep with each other, Phantom wakes up and can't find Danny. For a few minutes at least.  
> A discussion follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a whole lot of comfort just yet, but its going.  
> i had this mostly done tuesday last week, but some irl things needed my attention.

Phantom didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, Danny was nowhere to be seen.

Scrambling to his feet, Phantom frantically searched the horizon for any sign of the other god. But he saw nothing.

Phantom sat down heavily, staring glumly at the moon rocks in front of him. He picked one up, drew his arm back, and threw it as hard as he could.

“Ow! What- what was that for?! I just went to look around some!”

Floating in front of him was Danny. His hood was down, and he was rubbing at a spot on his forehead. Phantom stared at him in shock.

“You didn’t leave?”

Danny huffed.

“Yeah, I left, but I didn’t  _ leave _ leave. Since I’m staying here for however long, I thought I’d explore some. No need to stone me, is it?”

Phantom shook his head and slowly floated up, giving Danny a confused look.

“No, it isn’t. But… you’re staying here?”

“Y-yeah, if that’s ok with you.” Danny started to look nervous. “I can go somewhere else if-”

“No! No, no it’s totally fine. You can stay up here as long as you like.”

“Thanks.”

Phantom smiled softly at the other.

“I’m sorry our first encounter ended like it did, but I want to help you. Whether it’s through our godly duties, or just helping you in general, or whatever.”

Danny nodded, shifting uncomfortably for a minute. He took a breath and sat down, facing the earth. Phantom sat next to him, and for a while, they just sat in comfortable silence.

Danny cleared his throat, and Phantom turned his head to look at him.

“Do… Do you really mean it?”

“Of course. Why would I say it if I didn’t?”

“I don’t know… I mean, we’re kinda strangers. We’d only had the one conversation, and then I freaked out and ran. You don’t… you don’t have to help me if you don’t really want to. I get it.”

Phantom scowled.

“That’s ridiculous. I want to help you. So I will, if you’ll let me.”

Danny picked nervously at his fingers, his nails a soft gray against the black of his hands.

“If you want to. I won’t force you to do something you don’t want. That’s…” he trailed off and shook his head. “I’m not gonna do that.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll help you, with whatever I can, however I can."

Danny mumbled something that Phantom couldn't quite catch.

"Come again?"

"I said, 'I don't know if you can help me with a whole lot.' The stars use my light, but I don't seem to have as much anymore, and even I don't know how to deal with whatever this blackness is."

"Hm. Let's start with the blackness. Do you remember when it started?"

Danny shook his head.

"I've had it since I was created. Originally it was only on my fingers and toes, but it just sorta... spread."

"Do you know why?"

Danny shrugged.

"I have a vague idea, but I'm not exactly certain. And anyway, it's- it's stupid."

Phantom frowned, lightly punching Danny's arm.

"Try me. It's your body, you'd know the most about it."

"...I think it spreads when I'm sad."

Phantom's face scrunched up, and he cursed himself as Danny drew back into himself.

  
"I know, it's dumb, but it's the only theory I have."

"It's not dumb. Again, you know your body best. Why do you think it's sadness?"

"I noticed it was spreading right after I first heard one of the stories the humans told about me."

Phantom winced. He could imagine how that would make Danny upset. But what could Phantom do to help?

He didn't know. He wanted to help Danny, wanted to see him happy, but Phantom was flying blind. Whatever he did could hurt Danny even more than he already was.

But... it could also help him. Phantom could help Danny, it would likely be hard, but Phantom might be able to help the older god.

It would be hit or miss for a while, and Phantom would have to tread carefully, relying on his instincts for much of this, but he had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know. technically no healing yet, and the ending is a little weird.  
> working on the next chapter now, and im also trying to get something done for valentines day, plus a mer thing is mostly written, so expect one (hopefully two) of the three sometime soon.


End file.
